Final Fantasy : After Crisis
by tybryanlai
Summary: The storyline starts right before Zack battles the Shinra Army in the ending of Final Fantasy : Crisis Core.


**Introduction**

**This is my first FanFic story for Final Fantasy. Hope you guys will enjoy it. **

**The storyline starts right before Zack battles the Shinra Army in the ending of Final Fantasy : Crisis Core.

* * *

**

_**Chapter/Episode 1 : The Miracle**_

" Stop the car, let us down " Zack told the driver

Zack carried half-conscious Cloud from the car to a safe place.

" Stay here, I'll be back " Zack said

All Cloud did was raising up his hand stretching towards Zack.

In front of Zack now is a few thousands of Shinra troops. Zack took out his buster sword and placed it against his forehead.

" No matter what happens, I will protect my Soldier Honor! " Zack whispered then screamed " Hyah!"

And rushed towards the Shinra troops.

Even though Zack was a 1st-Class Soldier, he was unable to survive his battle against the Shinra troops. However, he managed to hold them off for a very long time before finally collapsing after being shot by the only few remaining Shinra troops left standing. His body was filled with gunshot wounds and blood was flowing out fast.

At Aerith's church, Aerith was attending her flowers when suddenly it started raining and she felt something bad had happened but didn't know what it was. She quickly stood up, looked up and clasped her hands together then suddenly looked into the sky she feared so much.

Zack was lying down on the ground almost out of energy, barely breathing and nearing death. Cloud crawled up to Zack.

" Zack " Cloud whispered

" For the both of us " Zack replied

" Both of us? " Cloud asked

" That's right, you're going to… Going to… " Zack answered and brought Cloud to his chest " Live "

" You'll be my living legacy " Zack continued and his hand fell to the ground as if he had no more strength left in him

Cloud stood up looking at Zack puzzled.

" My honor, my dreams, they're yours now " Zack said while handing Cloud his buster sword

" I'm your living legacy " Cloud replied after receiving the buster sword

Then, Zack shut his eyes. Cloud looked up into the dark sky and screamed. Flashbacks of Zack and him showed up in his mind

' Embrace your dreams. If you want to be a hero, you need to have dreams ' Cloud recalled what Zack said

" I won't forget " Cloud said then stood up " Good night, Zack " and left

At that moment, Reno with Rude and Cissnei were looking for Zack in 2 separate helicopters.

" Reno, can you see him or any Shinra army? " Cissnei asked

" Negative, there isn't anything here, how about your area? " Reno answered

" Not yet, I think we should head back " Cissnei replied " Maybe Zack has already returned "

" Ok, on our way" Reno replied

On their way back,

" Reno! Rude! I see something like a battleground here " Cissnei yelled " Zack must have battled with the Shinra troops here "

" Hang on, we'll be right with you " Reno said

" I'm going down to have a look " Cissnei replied while landing her helicopter

After a short search by Cissnei, Reno and Rude,

" I found him! " Cissnei yelled " He's badly injured but he's still alive "

" He had lost a lot of blood " Rude said

" How did he survive? " Reno asked while carrying Zack with Rude back to their helicopter

" No idea, but we need to bring him back to a hospital fast! " Cissnei yelled

Reno and Rude carried Zack into their helicopter and left him lying down with Cissnei's care.

" Please don't die, Zack " Cissnei whispered in Zack's ears " I haven't told you my real name yet "

In Zack's dream,

" Hello? " a girl's voice asked " Hello? "

" Who are you? " Zack questioned back

" I'm Aerith, silly " Aerith answered " How have you been? "

" I've been better " Zack said " How about you? "

" I'm good " Aerith replied " When are you coming back? "

" I've returned " Zack said " Just that I can't make it alive "

" What do you mean you can't make it alive? " Aerith asked " You're a 1st-Class Soldier "

" Yes, I'm a 1st-Class Soldier " Zack answered " I can do anything "

" Then make it back alive " Aerith replied " I'll be waiting at the church "

Then, Zack woke up from his dream

" AERITH!! " Zack screamed finally being able to open his eyes

" Zack! You're alive " Cissnei said with tears rolling down her cheeks

" Where are we now? " Zack asked " I need to see Aerith "

Zack couldn't move his body as he was too severely wounded.

" Don't move " Cissnei said " You need to be treated in a hospital before you can do anything else "

" Alright " Zack said after realizing that what Cissnei said was true


End file.
